Insufferable Git
by HDoBseSsIon
Summary: Draco hears something in the library from the mouth of someone he never expected.


Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros, and all other entities involved with the Potterverse.

**For hdfluff's challenge **_**First Kiss**_** and for originallie who wanted fluff.**

Draco heard his name and went to go eavesdrop on who was talking about him. He saw Potter, Harry, a voice whispered in his mind sitting with Granger. Yes Granger, NOT Mudblood because he knew that even if she wasn't pure, she was smarter than any wizard he knew.

Harry was saying, "He's stubborn, he's condescending, he's selfish, he can be an insufferable git at times" all about him! Draco knew it was true but to hear it from Harry's mouth was too much.

Draco walked away and missed the last part of what Harry said, "But yet I still love him," and the groan that followed and the thump of what sounded like a head falling on the table. Draco missed Granger trying to console Harry, saying, "Harry, Draco probably feels the same, you just have to go find out." He missed the snort coming from Harry and him saying, "Yeah right." Because maybe, just maybe, if Draco had stopped to listen to ALL of what Harry said, he wouldn't be walking dejectedly to his room.

Harry thought he heard a sound behind him in the library but dismissed it and kept on talking to Hermione. He wailed and whined about what to do but all Hermione kept saying was to go after him, and Harry knew that going after Draco Malfoy of all people was just not possible. For all he knew, Draco could be straight! Finally though, Hermione wore him down and Harry agreed to become friends with Draco first.

They didn't fight like cats and dogs anymore, in fact they barely fought at all."I can't believe he said those things," thought Draco, "I knew he didn't like me, but to that extent?" Draco was laid in bed rethinking about the conversation that took place in the library and he wasn't even angry, just sad and depressed because that confirmed what Draco thought, Harry didn't like him at all. And to think that Draco was going to gather up his courage to ask Harry to become friends, "wasn't likely to happen now," he scoffed. The next night Harry got out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and looked for where Draco was. He saw that Draco was in the Astronomy Tower, pacing. Making up his mind, Harry went up to the Tower and just looked at Draco, trying hard not to gasp outright. Draco was gorgeous and he looked especially breathtaking with the moonlight reflecting off his hair, making it look silver. He took off his Cloak, folded it up, put it in his pocket, and knocked on the open door. Draco looked to the door where he heard a soft knock and saw the object of his frustrations standing there, looking as if he had just been ravished as always, and biting that sinful lip.

Draco put the icy mask back on and asked in a cool voice, "Yes, how can I help you tonight Potter." Harry look down and mumbled something and Draco had to ask, "What, I am sorry I can't hear through your mumbling." Harry looked up at him and repeated, "Well, I was wondering if we could be friends." He said this rushed and looked nervous about the whole thing. Draco just wanted to rush up and console him, and snog him of course, but the library conversation still rang through his head.

"Why would you want to be friends with an insufferable git like me?"

Harry was taken aback. Why would Draco say that? Unless…and then it dawned on him, Draco had heard the conversation between him and Hermione in the library. That would mean he hadn't heard the last part of what he said.

Harry tried to speak but Draco stopped him, "Look, I don't want to hear any excuses, I know it's true. So why don't you go on your merry way. And what's with the sudden urge to be my friend?"

Harry took a deep breath knowing that what he said would make or break his future.

"Malfoy look, I said those things because they are true. You can be stubborn if you don't get your way, we all can be. But you are extra stubborn when you know you are right about something passionate to you. You are condescending at times, but I think most of the remarks you make aren't meant to hurt, they just have a little bite to them. You just want people to crack a smile. You can be selfish, but you also think of others when you think no one is paying attention. You try to help anyone in need, and only those you help know. And you can be an insufferable git at times, but then again, we all can be. What I guess I'm trying to say is I didn't really mean those things fully, just kind of. And just so you know you missed the last part of the conversation, it would make a world of difference if you had bothered to find out."

And with that, Harry turned around and walked out.Draco was left staring after him. He couldn't let Harry get away now, not after what he had just said. He felt like an idiot, how was he supposed to know there was more? But now that he thought about it, there was a hint of something that Draco could only hope for in Harry's voice that night. Draco rushed after him and saw Harry turning the corner, he followed and saw Harry's shoulder's shaking, with little sobs coming.

Draco felt like a right prat, he caught up to Harry and touched his shoulder. Harry whipped around and looked at him with glistening eyes and Draco could do nothing more than lean down and kiss him. Their first kiss, and hopefully it wouldn't be the last from the way Harry was reacting to this one. Harry leaned into him, and moaned a little and kissed back. Harry's mouth was one of the sweetest things Draco had tasted with a hint of chocolate and he knew that if this wasn't what Harry wanted, then he didn't know what he would do, hopefully he hadn't read the signs wrong.

They finally separated when they needed to catch their breaths and Harry looked at him with swollen lips, looking sexy with his messy hair and those gorgeous eyes. Harry couldn't believe what he had been fantasizing about for months had finally come true. But he was still a bit scared. He looked down shyly and asked Draco, "Did you really mean it?"

Harry felt a finger under his chin, lifting it up to look into Draco's silver eyes and Harry didn't need an answer because he saw his answer in Draco's eyes, and that was the only thing Harry needed.

They kissed again, and Harry and Draco both knew this was what had been missing, they both felt as if they were home.

A/N: If you enjoyed this, check out my livejournal page or my hpfandom webpage both listed on my profile here :)


End file.
